Bar (latinum)
A bar was a large unit of gold-pressed latinum. One bar of gold-pressed latinum was equal to twenty strips or two thousand slips of latinum. ( ) ) This might contradict the idea that there were twenty strips in a bar, but not necessarily if for some reason it was more costly to produce larger units. See .}} Comparative values ;One bar : Tiron offered Quark one bar of latinum and a precious jeweled ring for a custom holosuite program. Apparently, this was quite generous, as Quark suggested that he could "move into a holosuite" with that much latinum. ( ) :In the late 2250s, Tevrin Krit suggested a 100,000 Federation credit-reward may be paid in "one big bar latinum." ( ) ;Two bars : Jadzia Dax lost two bars in a tongo game; and subsequently ask Worf to loan her to pay off . ( ) ;Three bars : Ishka made three bars of gold-pressed latinum by investing in a Hupyrian beetle farm. ( ) :Quark paid three bars of gold-pressed latinum for the wreckage of a ship that crashed in the Gamma Quadrant. ( ) ;Four bars : Nog predicted that he could earn four bars of gold-pressed latinum from selling five thousand wrappages of Yamok sauce. ( ) ;Five bars : The Noh-Jay Consortium traded seven tessipates of land on Bajor for five bars of gold-pressed latinum. ( ) :Nog's life savings in 2373 equaled five bars of gold-pressed latinum. ( ) :Yranac asked for five bars of gold-pressed latinum in exchange for sharing information. ( ) :Quark wagered Vash five bars of latinum that Benjamin Sisko would win a fight against Q. ( ) :Quark accepted five bars of latinum to retrieve a strongbox from Deep Space 9 for Pallra. ( ) :Quark said that five bars of latinum would buy him five Nausicaans, a fast ship, and very few questions in order to break Rom out of the Dominion's cells. ( ) :Quark estimated (possibly generously) that a day's business in his bar was about five bars of latinum. ( ) :Morica Bilby received a wage of five bars of latinum a week for services rendered as a shipping consultant. The salary increased to ten, then twenty, and finally thirty bars a week. ( ) ;Six bars : The going price per unit of Borg nanoprobes. According to Gegis, they are worth two billion times their weight in latinum. ( ) ;Seven bars : Quark offered to take the Promethean quartz-like lifeform off of Vash for seven bars of gold-pressed latinum rather than to auction it off. ( ) ;Ten bars : Bidding for the Verathan statue in Quark and Vash's auction started at ten bars. ( ) :Elias Giger paid ten bars of gold-pressed latinum for an Andorian chest containing a pre-Surak Vulcan bracelet, a 6th century Bajoran mandala, a 23rd century ion-transtator, and a Willie Mays baseball card from Earth dated 1951. ( ) :Rom conceded that ten bars of latinum was an overly generous finder's fee. ( ) :Quark offered ten bars of latinum to help start a new life. ( ) :Quark offered to sell one hundred gross of self-sealing stem bolts to Emi for ten bars of latinum. ( ) ;Twelve bars : When William T. Riker became the only customer in Quark's to win triple down Dabo, Quark gave him Vouchers for twelve bars of latinum. Riker "exchanged" the vouchers to obtain information from Quark on the location of the Duras sisters. ( ) ;Eighteen bars : Quark reluctantly increased the amount he would pay Vash for the Promethean quartz-like lifeform from seven bars to eighteen, an offer which Vash declined. ( ) ;Twenty bars : Krax sold one memorial disk of Zek for twenty bars of latinum, suggesting it would double in price within a year. ( ) :During an evacuation of Deep Space 9, Quark offered twenty bars for a seat on a transport off the station, increasing this from an original offer of five, followed by ten. ( ) :In 2375, when Seven suffered a type of multiple personality disorder, she took on the persona of Ferengi DaiMon Torrot and offered Janeway twenty bars of latinum for the large astrometrics screen. ( ) ;Twenty-two bars : One of Quark's customers didn't pay a "rather extensive" bar tab that came to twenty-two bars including the interest it accumulated. Quark said, although he would be offered eight bars, he would accept twelve. ( ) ;Thirty bars : Quark's last offer to Vash for the Promethean quartz-like lifeform was thirty bars, which Vash declined. ( ) ;Thirty-six bars : Quark sold an item in his auction of Vash's finds to a buyer called Kolos for thirty-six bars of latinum. ( ) ;Forty bars : Bidding for a knife in Quark and Vash's auction started at forty bars. ( ) ;Fifty bars : Zek offered a reward of fifty bars of gold-pressed latinum for the return of Ishka. ( ) ;One hundred and five bars : Quark sold an item in his auction of Vash's finds to his cousin Stol for one hundred and five bars of latinum. ( ) ;One hundred and fifty-one bars : Quark sold a necklace (an item in his auction of Vash's finds) to a buyer called Rul the Obscure for one hundred and fifty-one bars of latinum. ( ) ;One hundred and eighty-nine bars : Zek could buy two thousand tons of Kohlanese barley for one hundred and eighty-nine bars of latinum. ( ) ;One hundred and ninety-nine bars : Quark sold forty-two of the eighty Rings of Paltriss to Ashrock for one hundred and ninety-nine bars of gold-pressed latinum. ( ) ;Two hundred bars : In late 2374, Quark made a profit of two hundred bars of gold-pressed latinum when he sold Denevan crystals to a Nausicaan entrepreneur. ( ) : Vash suggested that they start the bidding for one of her artifacts from the Gamma Quadrant at two hundred bars of latinum. ( ) ;Three hundred and fifty bars : Vash predicted the value of the Promethean quartz-like lifeform at around three hundred and fifty bars of gold-pressed latinum, rather than Quark's prediction of seven bars. ( ) ;Five hundred bars : In 2373, Brunt bid five hundred bars of gold-pressed latinum for all fifty-two disks of Quark's remains. ( ) ;Six hundred bars : On stardate 47182.1, Quark attempted to evacuate with six hundred bars of gold-pressed latinum. ( ) ;One thousand bars : Ah-Kel and Ro-Kel intended to charge one thousand bars (non-negotiable) for an "ornately carved metal sphere". ( ) : Janel Tigan said that the broken waveguide in 14-3-A would make him lose one thousand bars a day. ( ) ;Three thousand bars : A buyer called Kolos offered three thousand bars for an item from the Gamma Quadrant in an auction of Vash's finds. ( ) ;Five thousand bars : Rom offered to buy Quark's Bar for five thousand bars of gold-pressed latinum, although he expected Quark to haggle up to at least eight thousand. ( ) ;One million bars : Q offered one million bars of gold-pressed latinum for the boxed quartz from Vash's collection. Although the sale of the object did not go through, Q later told Vash, "You know, I still feel that I owe you a million bars of gold-pressed latinum," as an incentive for her to stay with him. ( ) ;Ten million bars : offered ten million bars of gold-pressed latinum to Quark in an attempt to keep him in the world of weapon sales. ( ) ;Twenty-one million, six hundred thousand bars : The value of the 3.6 million nanoprobes contained within Seven of Nine to Yeggie and Gegis. ( ) }} Category:Currency